The primary mission of the Boston University Alzheimer's Disease Center (BU ADC) Data Management and Statistics Core (DMS) is to provide leadership and expertise in all phases of data collection, management, security, and statistical analyses, from development of new research projects to publication of results. The DMS takes a collaborative and interactive team approach in the performance of tasks, such as the coordination of data collection, data management, and analyses across cores, facilitating procedural consistency, and efficiency of center-wide systems, producing the highest quality data and analysis for use by ADC researchers and affiliates which ultimately ensures the scientific integrity of research findings. This collaborative assistance encompasses development of the analytic plan, database design, implementation of data collection and quality control procedures, technical support, creation of analytic datasets, statistical analyses, and manuscript preparation. Over the past cycle the DMS spent considerable staff resources updating outdated data systems; the goal for this cycle is to redirect some of those resources to data analysts with a focus on analysis, manuscript preparation, and publication. During the next cycle the aims of the DMS are: Specific Aim 1. Provide data system expertise, assistance, and an enhanced infrastructure, including software, networks, and procedures, to ensure data confidentiality, security, and integrity across the BU ADC. Maintain and manage web-based systems for entry, management, and reporting of data. Specific Aim 2. Provide expertise, support, management, and quality control for BU ADC data and activities. Provide training to all BU ADC faculty and staff in use of data security and quality assurance. Specific Aim 3. Continue to support and manage BU ADC resource and data sharing with the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC); support data sharing with the Federal Integrated Brain Injury Research (FITBIR) database; support resource sharing with local BU and non-BU AD/CTE investigators. Specific Aim 4. Provide high-level data management and biostatistical expertise, support to ADC investigators, proposals, and pilot grant projects, including study design, implementation and interpretation of data analyses, preparation of funding applications, abstracts, and manuscript development. We will continue to leverage Boston University resources, including state-of-the-art hardware and software, to enable the appropriate management and analysis of data. DMS works as a cohesive team to support its aims and center activities. Each project has designated data personnel to carry out its data activities, making efficient use of a centralized organization and providing coordinated and consistent approaches throughout the ADC, yet allowing for specialized methodology pertinent to each project. This enables efficient utilization of resources avoiding duplication; builds upon collaborative research experience and working relationships; allows for a synergistic team approach among DMS personnel to resolve problems common to different ADC projects; and establishes a consistent statistical and data management resource to collaborate with investigators as they develop new projects.